Daddy's Little Girl
by imaninja41
Summary: What happens when Jason Todd, Roy Harper, Daken Howlett, and Clint Barton all get together for a poker night? Rated T for mild cursing.


Jason stared at the man across form him as he played poker. "So, you've got a teenage daughter, spitting image of you, same skills, same over all attitude, and you weren't there for the first ten years of her life?"

Daken nodded, "Yeah, pretty much, and you're the same?"

"Exactly the same!" Jason concluded, setting his cards face down so no one at the table would see them. "Does she go around praising your name too? Preaching about how she's going to be just like you, and take over your job eventually?"

Daken laughed, "No, she goes around cursing my name, preaching about killing me in an incredibly slow and painful way."

Jason stared at him, "Uh, why?"

"Something about how I wasn't there for her, and it's my fault her mother is dead, and some of it I think stems from the times I've nearly killed her. I don't pay much attention." Daken waved off.

"… There's a lot more to your side of the story isn't there?" Jason asked. "You didn't just abandon her the way she thinks you did, did you?"

"How did you know?" Daken asked.

"When you're a father, you tend to be able to just kind of… know how good other fathers are at their jobs of fatherhood." Jason said, shrugging, "For instance, ginger over here, might as well just give up."

Roy set his cards down too, groaning, "I try, I honestly do, but it's like she wants nothing to do with me!"

"Maybe she just… doesn't?" Daken offered.

"No, it's more than that." Roy mumbled, "She doesn't even _respect _me."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Roy, no one respects you."

"… Pass me a beer." Roy ordered, "Otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you Jay."

Jason passed Roy a beer, and then picked up his cards again, "Well, at least she's tough, right Roy?"

"She'd do a lot better if your girl would have given her the DR leadership instead of that Gabriel guy when she stepped down from it."

Jason glared at Roy, "Harper, I think you really don't know anything that happens in your daughter's life at all. Kyler had it offered to her, and she refused. If you want your kid to lead a team, talk her into joining the Teen Titans or something."

"She refused every offer!" Roy said, face palming, "She's to dedicated to her own team."

"Sounds like she's not in it for the glory." Daken piped up, "Normally, I think that's idiotic, and I look down on things like loyalty, but I'm going to go ahead and guess that you value that in a person. So what's your problem with it?"

Roy paused, "Huh, guess I should be a bit more supportive."

"Or." Jason piped up again, "Just leave her the hell alone to sort out her own life. I mean, our girls are pretty damn good at what they do, we should just trust them, right guys?"

Daken, Roy, and Jason all paused, looking at each other, before busting out in laughter. Daken managed to choke out, "Todd, you're one funny bastard!"

Jason nodded, "I try, I try!"

Roy laughed so hard he started snorting, "Trust, haha, my daughter? Haha, on her own!? Haha!"

The door swung open, and another guy came in, "Did I miss the drinking?"

Daken gave the new man a little two fingered salute, "Clint Barton, get ready for some cheap beer and a night full of cheating at cards. A get away from parental responsibility and or negligence."

Clint sighed, sitting down and grabbing a beer, "Sounds like a plan."

Roy spoke up, "So, what kind of kids do you have?"

Clint shrugged, "Well, I've got a teenage daughter, but she's pretty independent-"

"Join the club." All the others chorused.

Clint paused, looking around the table, "Wait, so everyone here has a badass teenage daughter, takes after them in the skill department, and has anger issues?"

Daken nodded, "And an alpha dog complex bigger than Tony Stark's ego."

Clint thought for a moment, "So, where are they?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We're all here, where are they?"

All the men exchanged looks, and Clint spoke again, "I mean, Brantley has the night off from S.H.I.E.L.D. work so I don't know what she's doing."

Jason's eyes widened, "Justin doesn't have training tonight."

Roy ran a hand through his hair, "Kyler isn't on DR duty tonight."

Daken leaned back in his chair, "Damn if I know where Mio is."

They all stared at him, and Roy spoke up, "You named your daughter Meow?"

Daken glared at him, "No you American _swine_, Mio!"

"No need to get snippy about it!" Roy defended.

"And what about him?" Daken asked, pointing at Jason. "You named your daughter Justin."

Jason frowned, "It's just a nickname, her real name is Justine."

Daken turned back to Roy, "And what the hell kind of a name is Kyler?"

"I didn't get to name her." Roy mumbled. "I didn't know about her until she was a teenager."

All eyes turned to Clint. "I… hey, my full name is Clinton Francis Barton, Brantley has _nothing _to complain about!"

"So, if no one is watching any of our very rebellious teenage vigilantes… you don't think…?" Jason mumbled.

All the men cast nervous glances around, before Clint sighed, chugging down half of his beer, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get drunk off my ass-"

"A very nice ass." Daken commented.

Clint stared at Daken for a moment, "Look, Daken, it would take a hell of a lot of pheromones to make me even consider it. And… if she found out, and she will, because that woman _always _finds out, Natasha would beat the crap out of me, and then come after you with the Maramusa Blade pal."

Daken shrugged, "Well, looks like I might have to settle for the ginger archer tonight."

Roy spit out his beer all over Jason. Jason glared at Roy. "Harper, I'm honestly considering sacrificing every moral I have, tying you up in a pretty pink ribbon, and just handing you to this guy."

Roy's eyes couldn't get any wider, "Uh, Jay, you're just kidding, right?" Roy looked at Daken out of the corner of his eye and it took every ounce of self control he had not to pee his pants at the predatory, sexual smirk as he turned Roy into eye candy. "Right!?"

Clint interrupted, "Uh, maybe we should check up on our girls? Maybe?"

Jason took out his phone, "Relax, I'll check in with Justin. As long as she's not in the group, they can't do _much _harm."

The phone call went straight to voicemail.

Roy started to sweat, "What are we going to do?"

Jason took a deep breath "… Men, we're going to drink until we forget the possibility of all our daughters… teaming up."

Every man at the table seemed to shiver.

Clint raised his glass, "And keep drinking until that thought doesn't scare us."

Roy grabbed another beer, "Damn, that's gonna have to be _a lot _of alcohol."

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

Justin stared at the other girls across the table where they were playing poker. "No way, everyone at this table has… the same basic back story?"

Brantley nodded, not even looking up from her cards. "If there is a God, or whoever created us, they must have really liked whichever one of us they made first, and just kept using the idea over and over."

(DeadPool would be so proud of that girl, tapping against the fourth wall like that!)

Mio spoke up, "So, all of our fathers are having a guys night, and left us unguarded, thinking we wouldn't find out?"

Kyler laughed, grabbing another Coke. "Chumps."

Justin spoke up, talking around the beef jerky in her mouth. "Girls, I suggest we seize this opportunity, seeing as we all have admirable skill, and we create a night that will be _legendary_!"

Kyler sighed, "I know this is gonna be a bad idea, but I think I actually _wanna _raise Hell with Justin."

Mio smirked, "Why not, My grandfather's already been in Hell."

Justin's eyes widened, "Dude… respect."

Mio nodded, "And my father is a mass murdering psychopath who keeps trying to kill me, any more respect?"

Justin paused, "… That depends, how do you feel about a romantic relationship?"

"If any man think he's going to hold me down, he's gonna get an adamantium knife to his throat."

Justin smirked, "Crowbar to his head."

Brantley and Kyler spoke at the same time, "Arrow to the heart."

The girls all looked up at each other, and then laughed. Kyler spoke first, "Okay, so seriously, what's the real story on the romance with all of you?"

Justin smirked, "My boyfriend is literally the son of the devil. Major daddy issues, that he deals with by trying to fight for the good side, to the best of his ability. Deep down, I know that he's a good person, though he still denies it. I believe he can be saved, that he deserves happiness."

Mio raised an eyebrow, "Dude… respect. My boyfriend is the clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, and suffered extreme abandonment issues from both. Oddly enough, instead of going after revenge, or a vendetta against them, he found a new family. Mine. He looks at my grandfather as his own father now."

Brantley stared down at her fingertips, "I lost the man I loved in a war, defending Earth against and evil Demigod named Loki. My deepest regret is that I never had the courage to tell him, even at the end, that I love him. Strangely enough, neither did he."

Kyler looked very uncomfortable. "Uh… I went on a valentines date with this guy from school… but he never called me back after that date."

They all stared at her like they were kids from Cambodia, and She was the daughter of Steve Jobs.

Mio spoke again, "So Justin, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, that depends on any morals about killing anyone here has…"

Mio laughed, "I've killed hundreds of people, and each and every one was justified by my moral… well, there were a few… back when I was… uh, a bit not sure about who the bad guys were."

Kyler sighed, "I'd rather not kill anyone tonight Justin, but I'll cover our tracks."

Everyone turned to Brantley, she smirked, "I've killed exactly 67 people, and I'd love to hit at least seventy tonight."

Justin nodded, "Then let's go girls, we're gonna kill a whole lot of scum bags!"

And that was the night ever hero, villain, and civilian spoke of in complete and utter amazement, fear, and respect. It was the night that made the Justice League, and the Avengers look inferior.

Because that was the night Black Mask, all his Captains, and all their Lieutenants were killed. Drug and weapon trade was at a standstill in Gotham for a full week. It was also the night that eighteen pedophiles and rapists wound up on the Star City Courthouse steps, with photographic evidence of their sins. SHIELD was kept busy as hell, trying to figure out why five different supernatural terrorist threats were ended that night. According to Mio, they debated about taking on Elektra together, but settled for tracking down Sabertooth and releasing him into the custody of the Avengers.

Jason grinned as he watched the news, "That's my baby girl~! I wuv her soooo much! *hic* Jus wanna… hug mah baby!"

Roy giggled like a little girl, "My little Kylie is so amazing! She's purty like her mama, and tough like her daddy!"

Daken raised an eyebrow at the overly drunk Roy, "Then you must not be him Roy."

Clint fell out of his chair, laughing, "Shoo- shoo- shoot straight! Mah liddle gur- (hic) shoots straight!"

Daken threw back another shot of whiskey, "Hmm. Gotta admit, the hero gig is pointless, something only idiots go after. But when my daughter does it, she makes it look pretty damn bad ass."

* * *

Justin looked up at Ned, "Wait, who the hell are Mio Howlett and Brantley Evans?"

Ned pointed to a rack of comic books, "They're from the Marvel brand of comics. Not based off of real heroes, like the Batman Comics or Black Hood comics, they're made up by the Marvel writers. They don't like to use real characters, they say it limit's their artistic choices."

"Huh... Well, the Brantley character is okay, but she's to much like Speedy. Got any more comics about Mio Howlett?"

"Tons, she' started off in the dark Avengers Comic, one issue in the Fantastic Four, then she went into X-Men and Wolverine. She's got special appearances in X-23 and Daken comics, but two years ago she got her own series, Hell Hound & Super Boy."

"But Super boy is in DC comics!"

"Marvel and DC did a cooperation comic with a few of their characters, when they were writing a Young Justice series, and it had so much success, they did it again in the Hell Hound & Super Boy series."

"I'll take 'em all." Sorry for the credit card use Bruce.

"It's gonna take a few hours to track down every book she's been in-"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!"


End file.
